charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris McLean
Christian "Chris" McLean, labeled The Host with the Most, is the host of Total Drama. He has hosted almost every episode except for Basic Straining, Are We There Yeti?, Eat, Puke and Be Wary, and all the aftermaths other than The Aftermath: IV. He was arrested at the end of the fourth season for turning the island into a highly-contaminated toxic waste dump. However, he was paroled from prison and returned to host the following seasons. Personality Chris McLean is the primary host and the main antagonist of Total Drama. He is an overwhelming narcissist, with zero concern for the well-being of his contestants - and even sometimes best friend Chef Hatchet as well. Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional, and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama alive at all times. He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous, to being full-on life-threatening. While he continues to elaborate that it is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers. In The Final Wreck-ening, he excitedly explains that the challenge was so dangerous the network rejected the initial proposal - and he lied about shutting it down. However, in one instance, Chris does actually begin to worry that the contestants may die (but only because no competitors means no show, and no show means no paycheck to support his luxurious lifestyle). Despite the negative points of being a reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it. He has tried other activities like hosting a cooking show and being in a boy band, but all of them have been ill-fated. Chris is frequently seen in various costumes when introducing challenges, with Chef often dressed up as well to coordinate with him. He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers. On a few occasions, he has shown to be somewhat childish as well, whining when he is displeased about something. Camp TV While Chris was in Camp TV, he was never meant to appear; he was supposed to be the unseen host of the show. His name was mentioned in the promo when Geoff says "Yo, Chris, what's up? I love that guy." It's unknown if he was referring to the host or a fellow contestant, but it is most likely the host, as Gwen is the only known contestant (from the first generation) to have a changed name from her beta character model. Trivia *He is sadistic, as he enjoys watching the contestants suffer, and consistently comes up with highly dangerous and life-threatening challenges for them to go through. **In an interview with Christian Potenza, he stated that something in Chris' life made him the sadistic person he is today (though he hasn't thought of what the event is, since he didn't think of a complicated back story for Chris). *He is the first person seen in the confessional, as he explains what it is used for. *Chris bears a resemblance to Jeff Probst, the host of the American version of Survivor. He also has a torturing personality like Joe Rogan from Fear Factor. **Chris' voice actor, Christian Potenza, explained in an interview that, when he asked co-creator Tom McGillis for guidelines to use for Chris's personality and performance, McGillis told him to think of Jeff Probst and Ashton Kutcher combined. *Assuming the show takes place in the present, Chris is confirmed to be thirty-six years old, after his birth year was revealed by Sierra (1978). **According to Total Drama Online, his birthday is November 18. This makes him one of three people on Total Drama with a confirmed birthday, the others being Cody and Chef. **However, he claims to be thirty in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Chris is one of eleven characters with a confirmed last name, the others being Harold, Cody, Blaineley, Alejandro, Brick, Dakota, DJ, Cameron, Chef Hatchet, and Lightning. *Chris has worn more outfits than any other character on the show: **''Star Wars'' Rebel pilot uniform; X-Treme Torture. **Pirate outfit; Search and Do Not Destroy, Mutiny on the Soundstage, and The Bold and the Booty-ful. **Blue formal suit; the award ceremonies in Total Drama Action, Rock n' Rule, for the Gemmie awards in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special and Niagara Brawls. **Thick winter wear; Beach Blanket Bogus, Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Sweden Sour, Ice Ice Baby, and Three Zones and A Baby. **Cowboy outfit; 3:10 to Crazytown. **Sasquatchanakwa costume ("Steve the Yeti"); The Aftermath: I. **Police officer's uniform; The Chefshank Redemption. **Caveman clothing; One Million Bucks, B.C. and 2008: A Space Owen. **Referee outfit; Million Dollar Babies. **Greek toga and laurel wreath; Million Dollar Babies. **''Batman'' costume; Super Hero-ld. **Kung Fu robe; Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. **Pharaoh outfit; Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 and Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. **Brown aviator costume; beginning and end of most Total Drama World Tour episodes. **German outfit; Slap Slap Revolution. **Mariner outfit; Newf Kids on the Rock. **Traditional woman's dashiki; Jamaica Me Sweat. **''Crocodile Dundee'' hat; Picnic at Hanging Dork. **Chinese Emperor costume; Chinese Fake-Out. **African tribeleader outfit and bald cap, African Lying Safari. **Traditional Easter Island loincloth and headdress; Rapa Phooey!. **Darth Sidious; Hawaiian Punch. **Fashion designer outfit, homage to German designer Karl Lagerfeld; Runaway Model. **A prisoner's uniform in Heroes vs. Villains. **He sometimes wears a variation of his usual outfit; the most common being with shorts and sandals instead of pants and sneakers. This includes hats and accessories added to his casual clothing. *Chris is one of six characters with dot eyes. *Chris had played a role in eliminating fourteen contestants over the course of the series, making him the second-highest character who caused the most amount of eliminations. **He directly play a role in eliminating Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Blaineley, Sierra, Gwen, Ella, Topher, Scarlett and Max while indirectly eliminating Leshawna, Duncan and Gwen. *Chris had starred in a Badminton movie, in which he played a character named "The Flipper." *Chris has written an autobiography, which he gives to Courtney in Rock n' Rule. *Chris is revealed to own a tanning bed named the "Tan-o-Matic 3000" in Mutiny on the Soundstage. *Chris is one of the eight characters to have visible abs, the others being Chef, DJ, Geoff, Justin, Lightning, Mike and Alejandro. *According to an interview with Christian Potenza, the contestant that Chris dislikes the most is Heather. **Although he does seem to dislike Ezekiel more in Total Drama World Tour, and started to like Heather enough to save her once. *Chris is one out of nine characters on the show to be or have been bald, the others being Chef, Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Staci, Dakota, Dave and Ezekiel. *Sierra revealed that Chris' favorite drink is tomato juice, and his second favorite drink is hot chocolate. *Sierra mentions that Chris was in a boy band, hosted a cooking show (which got canceled after one episode), and starred in a few bad movies about talking cats. *As revealed in an interview with Erin, Chris' band members from his boy band, Fametown, are prototype designs of Ezekiel, Cody, Tyler and the intern who appeared in The Very Last Episode, Really! and Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *In an interview with Christian Potenza, he stated that if Chris was a contestant, he would be in a relationship with Lindsay for "obvious reasons," which are purely physical. He described her as "hot." *His widespread use of German in Slap Slap Revolution shows that he is fluent in the language. *Chris is one of two characters to grow a beard in the course of the series, the other being Owen. *In Newf Kids on the Rock, it is revealed that Chris was born in Newfoundland. **This makes him the second character on the show to have his homeland revealed, the first being DJ. *According to Fresh TV Blog, Chris was offered to host a Japanese version of the series but the idea was scrapped as there weren't enough contestants. *As revealed by Blaineley in Chinese Fake-Out, Chris was only offered the job of hosting Total Drama because Blaineley turned it down. *The default ringtone of Chris' cellphone is the show's theme song. *According to Dakota, Chris phones his mother every day. *Chris is currently the only character in the series to have a team named after him. *Chris, along with Duncan, Mike, Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy, are the only characters with a confirmed prison record. *Chris is one of only eleven characters to have a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Chef, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Leonard, Rodney, Topher, and Trent. Gallery Picture 1.png Tda ego medium.jpg Tnt.png TotalDramaIslandWallpaper 001 en.jpg McLean, Chris McLean, Chris Category:Hosts Category:Characters voiced by Christian Potenza Category:Cartoon characters Category:Black Hair